Imp
by SilvorMoon
Summary: Impmon annoys the Tamers and vice versa. Beware of the puns.


**Imp**

**By: SilvorMoon**

One sunny afternoon, Takato, Jenrya, and their Digimon were in the park. This was nothing unusual; it seemed that ever since they had learned of each other's existence, they spent a great deal of time goofing off together in the park, spending time with their Digimon away from prying eyes. Sometimes they would play cards, or throw a frisbee around, or just play tag with their partners. Today, however, it was entirely too hot to do much of anything, and they sprawled listlessly in the sparse shade of some trees. Guilmon had flopped down on the ground in an attitude that suggested he was a few minutes away from dying of boredom, and Terriermon, with his ears flopping around him, looked a bit like he was melting. 

"I am sooooooo bored," Takato moaned. 

"Well, what do you want to do?" asked Jenrya, irritable from the heat. 

"I dunno. It's too hot." 

"Well, we can't do anything about that." 

"I know. That doesn't make me any less bored," said Takato. 

"Me too," Guilmon complained. "It's too hot to play. It's too hot to eat. It's too hot to do _anything_." 

"Well, if you're that bored," said a voice from above their heads, "why doncha try goin' somewhere else for a while, insteada clutterin' up _my_ park?" 

"Who said this was _your_ park?" asked Takato, stirring himself enough to look up into the trees. 

"Hey, look!" said Terriermon, pointing. "It's that little imp dude!" 

"That's _Impmon_, you undersized Easter Bunny," Impmon snapped. "Impmon! As in _imp_portant, _imp_erial..." 

"Imperfect, impaired, impotent," Jenrya finished. 

Takato laughed. "Hey, I like that! Maybe that's why they named him Impmon." 

"Hey, this is no laughin' matter," Impmon complained. "I'm not gonna stand around and let you make jokes about my name!" 

"What are you going to do? _Imp_ale us on something?" asked Takato. 

"I understand his attacks have quite an _imp_act," said Jenrya. 

"I don't know," said Terriermon. "I don't think he looks very _imp_ressive to me!" 

"For your information," said Impmon, "I happen to be very _imp_osing!" 

"Really?" said Takato. "You must have _imp_roved since the last time we saw you!" 

"Yeah, _imp_art us with your newfound knowledge!" said Jenrya. 

"Maybe if you _imp_lore me," he answered. 

"That's Impmon for you," said Jenrya. "Always being _imp_olite." 

"And _imp_ertinent," Takato agreed. 

"Downright _imp_roper," Terriermon chimed in. 

"I'm gettin' _imp_atient with you guys!" said Impmon. "You might just _imp_el me to do somethin' you won't like if this keeps up!" 

"Look out," said Jenrya. "We've got some _imp_ending trouble!" 

"What do you mean?" asked Takato. 

He sat up and looked. Coming up the road was a girl on a bicycle, with a golden fox bounding along beside her. As she caught sight of them, she slowed down and glared at them. 

"What are you goggle-heads doing?" she asked. 

"_Imp_rovising!" Takato said, laughing. 

"Huh?" she said. 

"Just playing a little _imp_romptu game with Impmon here," Jenrya explained with a grin. 

"You're playing with Impmon?" asked Ruki. "You boys are impossible to understand." 

"_Imp_ossible!" Guilmon cheered, doubling over with giggles. 

"Has he lost his marbles?" Ruki asked. 

"Maybe," said Takato, "but I'm sure it's _imp_ermanent." 

Renamon twitched her ears. "I find that highly _imp_lausible." 

"Did Renamon just make a joke?" asked Takato. "Renamon never makes jokes." 

"Maybe it's an _imp_poster," Impmon suggested. 

"If it is," said Jenrya, "her performance is _imp_eccable." 

"If there are any differences, they're _imp_erceptible," Takato agreed. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Ruki. "You don't really think someone is impersonating Renamon, do you?" 

"_Imp_ersonating!" Guilmon laughed. "That's a good one, Ruki! Got any more?" 

"I don't think she wants to play," said Jenrya. 

"You're right about that," she said. "I don't know what you guys have, but I hope it's not contagious. I'm getting out of here." 

She began pedaling off again. 

"Sorry to leave you," said Renamon. 

"Don't worry," Terriermon replied. "We know it's _imp_ersonal." 

"Look out for _imp_ediments!" Takato shouted after Ruki. 

"Yeah, and _imp_asses!" Jenrya agreed. 

Renamon bounded off to catch up with Ruki. 

"What kept you so long?" Ruki asked. 

Renamon shrugged. "Just an _imp_ulse." 

**THE END**


End file.
